trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Elauhir
Current Profile Created by: Jay P Hailey Appearance: ST-OM, Epiphany Trek (Starbase 600 game) Number of Members: Nature of Members: They look like humans except usually much slimmer of build, very willowy and smaller than the average human. men average 5'4" and 145 lbs while their women average 5'3" and 125- 130 lbs. They have delicately swept ears although these are easily distinguishable at a glance from the Vulcanoid pattern. They are usually fair skinned with impeccable complexions. Their hair and eye coloration runs the gamut of human types and styles with purple, gold and silver eyes being seen, as well as blue and pink hair being seen. There are a few, rare individuals who are colored obsidian black with white hair. They are almost never encountered however. if they are, they seem to be engaged in some private tension with their fellow Elauhir. Neither side will speak of this to outsiders, though. Elauhir wear clothing for modesty and protection. They prefer natural fabrics and have very intricate filigreed designs. The official members of this race often dres in long flowing gowns with elaborate stitching and designs. Individuals engaged in personal business will wear a variety of clothing, but it will almost invariably be of a design reminiscent of medieval fashion. Soldiers will wear leather chest and back pieces and tights that allow for easy full ranges of moment as well as green dappled cloaks of a forest camouflage pattern. Few members of their military will be encountered at any given time Psychology: The typical Elauhir is snotty. Arrogant and self assured. The Elauhir consider themselves the highest of all humanoid forms of life and aren't shy about saying so. Part of this comes from the fact that an Elauhir will live (Barring accidents and violence) up to 30,000 Earth years. This makes their experience and perception of time, at best, weird. As a whole Their reaction to the Federation has been to smile i indulgently and mention how quaint and amusing the little experiment of the Federation is. They seek friendly contact and free travel agreements for Elauhir to the Federation. They accept trade agreements readily if a touch snottily. They insist however that any Federation contact with their home planet, Askene be very carefully controlled and monitored. for reasons explained below. Individually one will typically run into two broad categories of Elauhir. The first is the typical Elauhir. Calm, Contemplative and serene. Confident of one's places in the cosmos, and ready to calmly contemplate one's position or to explore through thought and quiet experiment the nature of the universe around them. Occasionally, an Elauhir will go temporarily nuts. A existential form of cabin fever. They becomes almost childish. Hyperactive,. Living in the moment, seeking excitement and adventure. These Elauhir becomes adventurers, explorers, seekers, mountain climbers, great warriors and generally spend their time getting as far away from the quiet, proper and righteous Elahir lifestyle as possible. After a few decades of running loose like mad people, or after experiencing serious injury and surviving it the Elauhir individual is snapped out of his insanity and returns home to serenely contemplate the trees. Elauhir individuals can almost be said to experience serial life times. They often experience vast personality changes during their times of insanity and the last thing they'd ever want to do is discuss "old news". While in serene contemplation mode they may remember previous adventures, but with distaste and definite sense of temporary problems now gone from mind. The next Elauhir insanity phase may see the individual pick up where they left off, or begin a whole new insane identity. Once contacted by the Federation a very small but definite flow of individuals from Askene will flow into the Federation to see what's new, play tourist and seek new adventures. Organization: The main government of the Elauhir is a council of elders (Vetucry), picked by arcane political means based on the elder's contributions to Elauhir society and their perceived importance to it. Some Elauhir run feudal kingdoms or city states on Askene but consider themselves subsidiary to the Elauhir Council. Other races are not invited to the party. Culture: Elauhir will often go armed preferring slim daggers, rapiers and precise energy weapons Their design borders on the baroque with filigree and details, and refined artistic lines. Game Role: Get Sunshine into the game. World Role: More of that life thing happening. Relative Influence: Minor on the Galactic scene. Public or Secret?: Secret in many aspects. Not as secret as they would like by far. Publicly Stated Goal: Stay on top of our personal heap. Relative Wealth: Elauhir hold the majority of the wealth on Askene. A minor blip on the Galactic scale. Technology: Elauhir scientists and engineers could with sufficient time and effort duplicate any technological feat of the UFP. Their knowledge of science is not quite as broad but is as deep as the UFP. Certain elements of the Elahir lifestyle make this unlikely however as they have very little industrial base. Most implements carried by Elauhir are either hand made by expert craftsmen, or of much lower basic technology than the UFP. They could build tricorders. Indeed once the see Starfleet models they will look at them and set about making a handful. But they would be much harder pressed to make a large locker full of them as might be found on the typical starship. Group advantages: They are currently the Lords of the planet, but only by keeping the rest of it in primitive misery. They have very long lives. Special Abilities: High psionics. However this is not universal. Group disadvantages: There own attitude mainly. It gets in the way of realizing that while short lived races are short lived, they have high advancement drives, and while you spent the last ten decades decorating your house, they invented the means to disintegrate your planet. Special disadvantages: The Elahir method for containing their vast memories tends to unravel with certain kinds of psoinic contact, notably contact with Ane unless the individual is highly trained. Those who favor them: No one rally, they are snooty and aloof. That endears them to no one.. Those opposed to them: Anyone that realizes what they have done to their home world. Helping them over the hump is a hard sell in the Federation Council. Most would happily let Darwin have his way with the world. Area of Operation: Ashene Headquarters Location: The Sun is called Aton. Their home planet is called Askene. Aton is a yellow G3 sequence star similar in most ways to Earth's sun. Askene is the third planet out from Aton. Their day is about 24 and some change. Losing a few tenths of a second each year because of the larger of Askene's two moons. Public Face: Snooty lords of all they survey. Notable Members: Sunshine the Healer Sunshine is a very important Elder. She recently ended her time in Starfleet to return to Askene to try and save her people from themselves. Sunshine leads the Realists Faction. She has engaged the Oldtimers friendly to such contact and the Ane. Oldtimers have a longer viewpoint that the average Human. Ane while "only" living 400 to 500 years have the All and an accessible 2 million year viewpoint. Both give those persons more traction with the average Elauhir that has never been off their own world. History of the Organization: Current Events: The Federation is aware of the what of Askene, if not the why or how. Nothing has prevented starship sensors from detecting that the majority of the world wallows in primitive misery. The Elauhir are looking at the fact that Federation contact is going to change everything forever. The Galaxy is knocking at their door and is not going away. Even if the Federation politely maintains a distance, Orions and Ferengi will not. The reaction was a short and brutal revolution. The Elauhir found out why people like Mark Anton and Jerry LaSaille are older than average Humans. Well aimed arrows just piss them off. The don't change anything faction fell to the realist faction. The Elauhir are approaching the inevitable sea change with apprehension and great distaste, but they are at least approaching it. The Realists are by no means in favor of equal rights for all, but they are at least willing to face the idea they it will never be the same again. Meta I used to be a member of a shared universe Trek writing club Star Trek: Engage. It died. Two of my stories, [http://phoenixinn.iwarp.com/jayphailey/st-om52.htm "Good-bye Ruby Tuesday"] and [http://phoenixinn.iwarp.com/jayphailey/st-om53.htm "Black and White Issues"] were written for Engage. The last gasp of the Engage club was to make up a Galaxy Class Explorer and throw several characters together in this story line. I and my characters were brutally ignored so I don't think it worked all that well. in response to this call I made up this - ---- Club Assignment The first Engage Club Assignment for the New Year is: '' CREATE AN ALIEN RACE The '''USS Explorer' will be coming into contact with several new alien races in her travels through the unexplored territories of space. If you would like to create an alien race for her to meet, please send me the following information:> '' Anyone who has played D&D will recognize the Elves right away. Actually I borrowed from both D&D and Dragonquest which was Sunshine's first system and game setting. I recycled Sunshine for another D&D game, I realized I liked the character. After the second game fell over I recycled Sunshine for ST-OM. it was silly but the character worked surprisingly well. So, when asked for an alien race I reached behind Sunshine and pulled her whole people into it. I was considering writing this up for TrekCreative at the time anyway. I am not shy about recycling good stuff if it makes for a good story Background: Engage Entry Physical Description Elauhir look like humans except usually much slimmer of build, very willowy and smaller than the average human. men average 5'4" and 145 lbs while their women average 5'3" and 125- 130 lbs. They have delicately swept ears although these are easily distinguishable at a glance from the Vulcanoid pattern. They are usually fair skinned with impeccable complexions. Their hair and eye coloration runs the gamut of human types and styles with purple, gold and silver eyes being seen, as well as blue and pink hair being seen. There are a few, rare individuals who are colored obsidian black with white hair. They are almost never encountered however. if they are, they seem to be engaged in some private tension with their fellow Elauhir. Neither side will speak of this to outsiders, though. Clothing They prefer natural fabrics and have very intricate filigreed designs. The official members of this race often dres in long flowing gowns with elaborate stitching and designs. Individuals engaged in personal business will wear a variety of clothing, but it will almost invariably be of a design reminiscent of medieval fashion. Soldiers will wear leather chest and back pieces and tights that allow for easy full ranges of moment as well as green dappled cloaks of a forest camouflage pattern. Few members of their military will be encountered at any given time Elauhir will often go armed preferring slim daggers, rapiers and precise energy weapons Their design borders on the baroque with filigree and details, and refined artistic lines. Psychology Elauhir are snotty. Arrogant and self assured. The Elauhir consider themselves the highest of all humanoid forms of life and aren't shy about saying so. Part of this comes from the fact that an Elauhir will live (Barring accidents and violence) up to 30,000 Earth years. This makes their experience and perception of time, at best, weird. As a whole Their reaction to the federation will be to smile indulgently and mention how quaint and amusing the little experiment of the Federation is. They will seek friendly contact and free travel agreements for Elauhir to the Federation. They will accept a trade trade agreement readily if a touch snottily. They will insist however that any Federation contact with their home planet , Askene be very carefully controlled and monitored. for reasons explained below. Individually one will typically run into two broad categories of Elauhir. The first is the typical Elauhir. Calm, Contemplative and serene. Confident of one's places in the cosmos, and ready to calmly contemplate one's position or to explore through thought and quiet experiment the nature of the universe around them. But occasionally, an Elauhir will go temporarily nuts. A existential form of cabin fever. They becomes almost childish. Hyperactive,. Living in the moment, seeking excitement and adventure. These Elauhir becomes adventurers, explorers, seekers, mountain climbers, great warriors and generally spend their time getting as far away from the quiet, proper and righteous Elahir lifestyle as possible. After a few decades of running loose like mad people, or after experiencing serious injury and surviving it the Elauhir individual is snapped out of his insanity and returns home to serenely contemplate the trees. Elauhir individuals can almost be said to experience serial life times. They often experience vast personality changes during their times of insanity and the last thing they'd ever want to do is discuss "old news". While in serene contemplation mode they may remember previous adventures, but with distaste and definite sense of temporary problems now gone from mind. The next Elauhir insanity phase may see the individual pick up where they left off, or begin a whole new insane identity. Once contacted by the Federation a very small but definite flow of individuals from Askene will flow into the Federation to see what's new, play tourist and seek new adventures. Technology Elauhir scientists and engineers could with sufficient time and effort duplicate any technological feat of the Federation. Their knowledge of science is not quite as broad but is as deep as the UFP. Certain elements of the Elahir lifestyle make this unlikely however as they have very little industrial base. Most implements carried by Elauhir are either hand made by expert craftsmen, or of much lower basic technology than the UFP. They could build tricorders. Indeed once the see Starfleet models they will look at them and set about making a handful. But they would be much harder pressed to make a large locker full of them as might be found on a typical Starship. Ships Usually small runabout class ships. They have at most a handful of smaller ships and nothing to match Starfleet terms of size, available energy or firepower. Needless to say this bugs the Elauhir a lot and is a project they will begin to work on. Star system Their Sun is called Aton. Their home planet is called Askene. Aton is a yellow G3 sequence star similar in most ways to Earth's sun. Further details may be developed as necessary. Askene is the third planet out from Aton. Their day is about 24 and some change. Losing a few tenths of a second each year because of the larger of Askene's two moons. Economy The Elauhir have a gold based economy, self sufficient and self contained on their world. They do have latinum present although currently they consider it a scientific curiosity. Once they learn of the Ferengi (and one assumes other independent planets use of Latinum as a monetary metal they will quickly and efficiently switch to that. Goverment The main government of the Elauhir is a council of elders (Vetucry), picked by arcane political means based on the elder's contributions to Elauhir society and their perceived importance to it. Some Elauhir run feudal kingdoms or city states on Askene but consider themselves subsidiary to the Elauhir Council. Relations The punchline and the other shoe. The reason why the Elauhir are so under industrialized and want to limit and control Federation contact with Askene is because there are other native humanoids including humans on Askene. The Elauhir have culturally dominated these other races. They speak Elauhir language shapes their society in Elauhir approved ways and all consider the lowest Elauhir the next best thing to royalty. They are kept in a medieval technological state and any further progress is ruthlessly obstructed and suppressed by the Elauhir, Anyone who discovers something nifty like gunpowder on Askene either finds themselves bought off, stricken with amnesia or quietly made to disappear. Although they never show it to the Federation people, the Elauhir are shocked and surprised to discover a large technological nation of short lifers, and feel not a little threatened by it. They will launch a crash program to provide Askene with proper defenses against people like the Federation, the Klingons or the Kynah, all of whom the Elauhir consider equally unpredictable and dangerous. Some Elauhir elders have psionic powers which they have spent thousands of years developing to an extreme degree. (These are the one who strike intrepid inventors with amnesia when necessary.) They are not above using their powers to influence interstellar people too, although this will be avoided until they know more about such places as the UFP and the rest of known space. 'Update:''' In 2404, Federation Agents with the cooperation of Human and Rodoni natives of Askene establish a Federation outpost on Askene. The Elauhir protested vigorously and most Elauhir were in favor of violently pushing the outlanders off their world. However, The Rodoni and the Humans of three neighboring kingdoms signed treaties f alliance with the Federation. The Rodoni did so mainly to enjoy tjhe anger and outrage of the Elauhir, but also to rub their noses in the failure of their domination. The Federation outpost is a Pax mission, allowing for refugees and immigranrts to come and learn about the Federation and live a Federation life style. Vulcans, Earth humans and members of several other Federation races have come to Askene to try and preserve as much pre contact culture as possible. The Vulcans and the Ane view the Elauhir psionic domination of their cousins on Askene as interference by the Prime Directive standards, allowing the Federation to try and ameliorate the interference. There are rumors that Sunshine the Elder was responsible for introducing the Federation representatives and Rodoni. These rumors are not proven and are considered scandalous libel by all right thinking Elauhir. It is known that Sunshine took a strong stand against a war and used all of her personal influence to persuade the Elauhir to stand down. Now the Federation is a fact of life on Askene and things will never be the same again. Orion and Ferengi scouts have landed on Askene, but have found little there to interest them. Category:Races Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek